


The Tachibana Makoto Masturbation Club

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Series: A Trifecta of Fandoms [3]
Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Caught in the Act, Comrades, Discovery, First Meetings, Forgiveness, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Misunderstandings, Mystery, New Friendships, Protectiveness, Realization, Sexual Fantasy, Stubborness, after school clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: The students gathered up their stuff and headed out of the classroom. Tachibana locked the door and then waved goodbye as he headed down the hall. Once again Ciel could not help but watch.”Nice ass huh?””Yeah I mean…!”Ciel spun around and saw Matsuoka grinning at him. He pulled out his wallet and handed him a card.”We will be expecting you at some point.”He patted Ciel on the shoulder and then walked off with Nanase. Ciel looked at the card.”The T.M.M. Club.”





	1. What's Cooking Boys?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightrose94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrose94/gifts), [ImpassionedWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am so sorry that I have been behind on all your gift fics! It's NaNoWriMo time and I am super caught up in my novel, but I did start this one gift and _***Neko_Positive***_ I swear i am working on yours next! @~@
> 
> So gift fics are either a one shot or a short chapter, like 3-6. Not sure what this one is going to be though, and although it is a gift for _***midnightrose94***_ for guessing correctly in one of my contests, it is also dedicated to another wonderful writer _***ImpassionedWriter***_ for actually giving me the idea by telling me about a fic they have hiding in a folder! ^0^
> 
> Now this fic has a contest too if you can guess what the acronym of the title stands for. You can guess both here in a comment and on my Twitter, which info for that is in the end notes along with recognition of the art that is used in my cover art. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Um…am I in the right place?”

”Hi! Come on in!”

Ciel walked into the classroom slightly intimidated by all the boys looking at him. He chose a desk in the back next to a taller boy with jet black hair covering his eyes.

”Alright, I think we can get started now! Welcome to the Cooking Club! I am Tachibana sensei and I love to cook! I used to cook for my little brother and sister when I was in high school and now besides being the Home Economics teacher, I am in charge of the Cooking Club! We are going to have so much fun this year! We are going to cook special items for the holidays as well as making your favorite meals to share with the group! At the end of the year we will be making a big dinner for the faculty and the superintendent will be coming too! Doesn’t that sound like a wonderful thing to do?”

Ciel would have rolled his eyes, but he could not stop looking at the teacher. Tachibana sensei was in a word…beautiful. No no, that word was not good enough to describe him. Ethereal was more like it. He was like an angel with his smile and his laugh and how positive he sounded. Ciel had never met anyone like that before.

”Okay enough about me, why don’t we go around the room and say our names and what our favorite food is!”

The teacher looked at the boy in the front row.

”Why don’t we start with you!”

The boy that sat in front of the teacher stood up and faced the other students.

”GREETINGS! I AM SAWAMURA EIJUN. I AM A FIRST YEAR AND MY FAVORITE THING TO EAT IS RICE!”

”My goodness what enthusiasm! With all that energy I bet you play a sport too!”

”YES I PLAY BASEBALL!”

”Wondeful! Well welcome Ei-chan nice to have you here with us!”

”Oh…uh… thank you sensei.”

Sawamura’s face was pink hearing the teacher calling him by his first name and adding chan. He sat down quietly after that. Snickering was heard behind him and Sawamura finched as he was hit in the back of the head with the boy’s foot.

”Ow! Hey!”

”We need to bring sensei to the field with us.”

”Yeah, we finally found a way to shut up Sawamoron! Kyahahaha!”

”Senpai!”

Sawamura turned around to see the face of the boy behind him which he clearly knew.

”Now now, please refrain from bullying Ei-chan like that.”

”Don’t worry sensei, I’m not bullying him. This little kohai is on the baseball team with me.”

”Oh! Well why don’t you go next then please!”

The boy blew a bubble and popped it as he stood up. His hair was blonde on top and brown underneath.

”Names Kuramochi Youichi. Don’t really want to be here, but my Guidance Counselor says I have to do something more calming on the baseball off season so…yeah.”

Kuramochi say down and put his feet back up on the desk.

”You-chan you forgot to tell us what your favorite food is!”

Now it was Kuramochi’s turn to go red at his nickname.

”Oh…um…I like hot pot…I guess.”

”You guess? Jeeze Mochi, I thought you would have figured out what you like by now!”

The boy picking on Kuramochi stood up without prompt.

”I’m Miyuki Kazuya. I play baseball with these to idiots and I enjoy ramen.”

”Thank you Kazu-chan.”

Both Sawamura and Kuramochi looked over at Miyuki to see if he was bothered by the teacher calling him by his first name, but there was not even a flinch, instead there was a smirk.

”You are most welcome Tachibana sensei.”

Ciel listened as a few more kids gave their name and what their favorite food was. He heard some scratching from the desk next to his. He looked and saw that the boy was etching some weird symbols into the wood of the desk with the tip of a pen. As he looked the boy turned to him and Ciel quickly turned back, but not before he caught the almost ruddiness of his eyes.

”Alright who wants to go next?”

A red head stood up.

”Names Matsuoka Rin. I’m on the swim team and I like anything with meat. This one behind me is Nanase Haruka he swims too and he only eats mackerel.”

”Wow! Is what Rin-chan said right Haru-chan? You only eat mackerel?”

”Rice too.”

For some reason this impressed the teacher and the first boy Sawamura jumped up excitedly that Nanase ate rice. He was grabbed by Kuramochi and forced down in his seat.

”Sit down Bakamura, we all eat rice.”

Sawamura sulked and Miyuki snickered.

”Alright two more to go. How about we start with…you with the blue hair.”

”Um…I’m Ciel…uh, Phantomhive, and I like…cake?”

”Another one that doesn’t know what he likes.”

Miyuki laughed and Ciel stood up.

”Shut up! I just don’t know if sweets also counts as cake!”

”Oooh he’s feisty.”

Kuramochi laughed and Miyuki smirked as he stood up.

”Well you obviously don’t know that sweets can mean cake, candy, and pretty much anything made with sugar.”

”Fine! Then I like anything made with sugar and chocolate. There are you happy?”

”Immensely.”

”You’re a jerk!”

”Thank you!”

”MIYUKI KAZUYA THAT WAS NOT AN COMPLIMENT FROM CI-CHAN!”

The face that Miyuki managed to rile up two of the boys delighted him to no end.

”Alright settle down. Ci-chan, we will be making many desserts here and they will certainly include chocolate, don’t worry!”

Ciel nodded and sat down. He glared at Miyuki who just flashed him a brilliant smile.

”Well just one more to go! Next to Ci-chan we have…”

”Sebastian.”

”And what do you like Sebby-chan?”

”Devils food.”

”That’s cause he thinks he’s the devil.”

Rin cackled at his joke, but Sebastian didn’t even look up.

”Alright! Now that we know everyone’s name and favorite thing, let’s move onto the actual kitchen! If you will all follow me, I will take you to my classroom!”

Ciel watched as Tachibana walked to the door and opened it and everyone got up and followed. As they were walking down the hall, Ciel could not look away from the natural swing in the teacher’s hips. It was…hypnotic. The pants he was wearing hugged his ass nicely. Ciel had to swallow hard and tried to school his thoughts or he would be sporting a semi in his uniform. He quickly pulled his back pack off and held it in front of his body. He heard a slight laugh from behind him and knew it was Sebastian, but he ignored it. Tachibana held the door open as the class filed in.

”Okay so I am going to divide you up into groups. Group A will be…Ei-chan, Ci-chan, and Hita-chan.”

Ciel groaned a bit at being with such a loud boy, but he could not protest as he was grabbed and pulled over to station A by him.

”Hi Ciel! I’m Sawamura Eijun!”

”He knows that already Bakamura.”

”Stuff it you mean Tanuki!”

”Tanuki?”

”Oh yeah! It’s like a racoon dog we have here. You don’t have them in…America?”

”No England.”

”Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume!”

Eijun started to bow in apology and Ciel didn’t quite know what to do. He patted the boy on the head and that made him stop, look up and smile brighter than the sun. Ciel swore he heard grumbling from Miyuki, but dismissed it.

”Group B will be…You-chan, Rin-chan, and Mitz-chan.”

Kuramochi walked over to station B along with the red head and one of the other students.

”You said you like hot pot right?”

”Yeah.”

”With meat right, not stupid vegetables?”

”Duh.”

”I think we will get along okay.”

”Group C will be Kazu-chan, Syn-chan, and Haru-chan.”

Miyuki walked over to station C with the two students. He hardly heard Nanase speak before. He wondered if the red head spoke for him all the time. It might be pretty boring if he can’t get a rise out of these two.

”And that leaves…oh my…I guess one of your groups will have four instead on three. Sebby-chan, which group would you like to be a part of?”

Sebastian walked over to where Ciel and Eijun were standing.

”Okay Sebby-chan is part of group A! Wonderful! I want you guys to get to know each other and exchange phone numbers and e-mail information. You will be working together for the duration of the year now! Whoops there’s the bell! We will meet Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Those of you in a sport, if it conflicts with club, its okay, your sport is really important and creates school spirit!”

The students gathered up their stuff and headed out of the classroom. Tachibana locked the door and then waved goodbye as he headed down the hall. Once again Ciel could not help but watch.

”Nice ass huh?”

”Yeah I mean…!”

Ciel spun around and saw Matsuoka grinning at him. He pulled out his wallet and handed him a card.

”We will be expecting you at some point.”

He patted Ciel on the shoulder and then walked off with Nanase. Ciel looked at the card.

”The T.M.M. Club.”

” What’s that Ciel?”

Ciel turned and saw Sawamura looking over his shoulder.

”Oh nothing. let’s sync our phones so we can share info.”

Ciel took his out and allowed it to sync with Sawamura’s. He turned to do the same for Sebastian, but found he was no where around.

”Guess we can do it next meeting.”

”Oi Bakmura, you coming?”

”Yeah, hold on!”

”I guess I will see you on Monday then Ciel.”

”Sure Sawamura-san.”

”You can call me Eijun since you don’t have an honorific with your name.”

”Alright Eijun.”

”Later!”

Ciel watched as Eijun ran over to the other two boys on his baseball team. He watched as Eijun slipped between the two of them. They were arguing and picking on him as they walked, but Ciel could see something else. There was a closeness that he didn’t notice before and he wondered if they were also a team of three. Ciel took the card and placed it in his wallet and then headed out of the school and home.


	2. Mont Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Feel better now?”  
> Ciel saw Rin from his cooking club leaning against the wall near the air drier. He had a smirk on his face saying he knew exactly what happened just now.  
> ”I…uh…”  
> Rin walked up to him and leaned on the sink next to the one Ciel was using.  
> ”You’re not alone you know.”  
> ”What do you mean?”  
> ”There are more of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Now that NaNo is over I can go back to concentrating on my other fics! I have quite a few new ideas for some fics and I will be working on one with _***mumtaz***_ in the new year so look out for that soon! ^-^
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than I would like, but the next one will make up for it I promise! ^-^
> 
> Oh and no one has figured out the letters yet in the title so that contest is still going on! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”So you said you like chocolate right Ciel?”

Ciel watched wide eyed as his teacher melted a bowl of chocolate in a bowl over a pot of steaming water.

”Yes sensei.”

Ciel licked his lips as Makoto brought the whisk out and let the warm chocolate drip onto his finger. He then slipped it into his mouth and let out a soft moan.

”So good. Would you like to try some Ciel?”

Ciel just nodded as Makoto rounded the counter. It was then that Ciel noticed he was wearing an apron and nothing else. Makoto brought the bowl over and slipped his finger inside again. Ciel didn’t have time to worry about the temperature of the confection as the finger was held in front of him.

”Open wide Ciel.”

Ciel obeyed and the older man slipped his finger inside. Ciel sucked on it tasting the rich chocolate and something uniquely from the teacher. When the finger was pulled back there was a string of saliva that clung to it. Makoto slipped the finger into his own mouth keeping eye contact with his student.

”Mmmm even yummier cause it tastes like you.”

Ciel felt his cock harden in his pants as he watched the spectacle in front of him.

”Oh, you missed some on your lip.”

The older man leaned in and licked the chocolate off with the tip of his tongue. Ciel gasped and opened his mouth and Makoto took that as an invitation to slip his in. They kissed with the teacher leaning over the desk and pressing Ciel back into the chair. Suddenly the bell rang for class to be over.

*Brring Brring Brring*

Ciel opened his eyes and realized he was in his bed and his alarm was going off. He yawned and stretched as he took off his sheets. That’s when he realized they were sticking to him. He looked down and groaned.

”Fuck.”

Ciel quickly got up and stripped his bed. He tossed the sheets into his basket and then made his way to the shower. He stripped his sticky and slightly crusted boxers off and then hopped in the shower. He turned the water on avoiding the spray and adjusted the temp. As he closed his eyes and stepped in images of his dream came back. The finger in his mouth, the chocolate laden kiss that he shared. He could feel himself getting hard again from his vivid memories. Ciel tried to will it away by grabbing the soap and washing his upper body, but as he forced himself to think of something else his mind started to push the dream further. The softness of his teacher’s tongue and the heat that he could feel from the older man’s body. Ciel found his hand straying down to his cock and slowly pumping it with his soap slick hand. He imagined his teacher slipping into his lap and straddling him, leaning in to pepper kisses to his neck. Ciel wrapped his arms around the nearly naked man and let them drift down and squeeze his ass.

Ciel sighed as he squeezed his cock in time with his thoughts. He moved his finger to tip and caressed the opening as he caressed Makoto’s opening in his mind. He heard his give a low moan and then suck hard on his neck sure to leave a mark. Ciel squeezed the head of his cock as he tipped his head back and came. He fell forward with his free hand catching him against the wall. He panted as he opened his eye watching his guilt swirl down the drain with the suds from his body.

”What the fuck did I just do?”

Ciel quickly finished washing the soap off ignoring his hair and got out. He dried off and ran back to his room. He got dressed and forgetting all about remaking his bed he skipped breakfast as grabbed his satchel and left the house before his parents could ask him anything. He would be mad early for school, but it was better then trying to put on a face at the breakfast table. Ciel stopped at the convenient store and grabbed some sweet bread and tea. Then he went to the park to eat and wait till it was a closer time to head to the school.

*

*

*

Ciel made it through all his classes so far and only had three more to go. He was walking down the hall to his math class when the one thing he was trying to keep off his mind appeared.

”Ciel! What a nice surprise seeing you here! I was hoping to see you today!”

”T-Tachinbana sensei, how are you?”

”I am good! Listen I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday.”

”Apologize?”

”Yes, I felt bad that you were put on the spot when it came to your favorite food. I was wondering if you had a moment, I have something for you!”

”Well I’m on my way to…”

There was something almost…puppish about the way the teacher looked at him pleading with him to say yes.

”Alright, I mean, I can spare a moment.”

”Wonderful and I will write you a note!”

Makoto placed a hand on Ciel’s upper back as he led him down the hall and away from the sanctuary of his math class. They walked down the elective hallway to the Home Ec area. Makoto opened up the door to the shared office, but of course Ciel’s luck, no one else was there. Makoto led him to his desk which was more cluttered then the other three with picture frames and trinkets about and of food. Ciel saw him with two smaller children. He wondered if his teacher was married?

”You sit here and I’ll get your gift.”

”Who are those kids in the pictures?”

”Oh! Those are my siblings! They are twins just getting ready to leave primary school! I am so proud of them!”

Makoto gave one of his winning smiles and Ciel felt the blush creeping up his cheeks. He watched the teacher kept talking as he walked across the room to a mini fridge. Ciel was mesmerized once again by the swing in his hips, but what made it worse was when he got to the fridge instead of bending his knees, he just bent from the waist and Ciel saw his ass perfectly displayed in those tight trousers of his. He groaned as he felt himself stir. This was not the place or the time to get hard over his teacher.

”…and they love chocolate like you do so while I made them some I made one for you too!”

Makoto turns around and brings a small box over to Ciel. He sets it on his binder that he didn’t remember being on Ciel’s lap. Ciel looked down at the little box.

”What is it?”

”Open it and see!”

Ciel carefully opened the box and gasped.

”Is that…”

”Yup! How you like hazelnuts!”

In the box was a perfect Mont Blanc. It was one of Ciel’s favorite desserts that he had as a child, but because of the expense, he didn’t get it often. He couldn’t help but drool at the small confection.

”I take from your expression you like Mont Blanc?”

”Oh yes! My grandmother used to get them for me when I was young and we went to the French Bakery around the corner from her house!”

”Wonderful! Well go ahead and try it!”

Forgetting all about his situation he picked up the artfully decorated cake and took a bite. The delicate taste of hazelnuts filled his mouth with the slight bitterness of the chocolate cake that was under it. Ciel was in heaven and he moaned slightly as he savored the taste.

”I am so glad that you like it!”

”Oh I love it!”

”Good! Well Here is the pass to get you back into class. Thank you for coming out to me Ciel!”

Ciel didn’t even notice when the teacher had written the pass. He also didn’t notice when he had consumed the confection completely.

”Oh dear I don’t have a napkin! Here let me…”

Ciel jumped a bit when Makoto touched his face as he wiped a piece of the hazelnut whip off the side of his mouth. He then stuck his finger in his own mouth.

”Mmmm so good.”

Suddenly Ciel’s problem was back and in full force! He stood up keeping the book covering his body.

”I-I-I…bathroom!”

Ciel ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. Not even looking to see if anyone was there he ran into the first open stall and dropped his binder on the floor. He practically ripped his uniform pants open as he unleashed his cock and started to pump it leaning over the toilet, holding himself up with his free hand. He closed his eyes and saw his teacher sucking the cream off his finger that he just took from Ciel. Instead of the hazelnut topping though it turned to the slightly opaque white of cum and it was all over Makoto’s hand and face. He licked it off lavishing his skin with his tongue. The look in his eyes and the obscene sounds he was making tipped Ciel right over the edge and made him cum in the toilet. He let out a soft moan as he slumped forward placing his head against the wall and panting.

”Fuck, not again.”

Feeling the same shame he had this morning Ciel used the toilet paper to clean himself up and then flushed. He opened the door and jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

”Feel better now?”

Ciel saw Rin from his cooking club leaning against the wall near the air drier. He had a smirk on his face saying he knew exactly what happened just now.

”I…uh…”

Rin walked up to him and leaned on the sink next to the one Ciel was using.

”You’re not alone you know.”

”What do you mean?”

”There are more of us.”

”Us?”

”Still have that card right?”

”Yeah?”

”Come to the address tonight and you will understand.”

”I…don’t know.”

Rin’s expression changed and he put a hand on Ciel’s shoulder that was strangely comforting.

”Just trust me and be there okay?”

”Okay.”

”Good, see you tonight then.”

Without another word Rin left the bathroom. Ciel finished washing his hands and dried them. He looked at himself in the mirror making sure he looked presentable. He pulled his wallet out and looked at the card. The address was not to far form the park he ate at this morning. He read the name again.

”The T.M.M. Club.”

Ciel wasn’t sure what he was going to find there, but Rin said he understood something that Ciel was going through and it must have had to do with their teacher.

”Fuck it, why not.”

Ciel picked his binder up and made sure it was clean and then headed to his next period.


	3. Meeting The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Wait a minute…does the letters on the card mean what I think they do?”
> 
> Rin gave a toothy smile to Ciel and placed a hand on his shoulder.
> 
> ”Yup, welcome to the Tachibana Makoto Masturbation Club.”
> 
> ”Does that mean you all have…”
> 
> All the boys at the table nodded.
> 
> ”I told you that you weren’t alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So sadly no one except one figured out what the name of the fic was and they were too shy to say it, but now you all know! Don't worry I will do more contests in the future. I still have a few going on in Four Aces if you want to check those out. ^-^
> 
> This chapter is a bit short cause it was only about the meeting, but the ending is setting up for a really interesting dynamic to start.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday***_

Ciel arrives at a community center building. There are people outside talking and smoking.

”It looks more like an AA meeting.”

”Well it is son, but there are other meetings going on as well.”

Ciel turns and sees a man that looks middle age, but he figures he is a younger guy just made older by his problem.

”Oh thank you. Hey would you know where I can find the T.M.M. Club?”

”Sure, second floor door on the right at the end of the hallway.”

”Thanks.”

Ciel starts to walk towards the main doors when he hears a voice he recognizes. He walks down the side walk and sees Nanase Haruka talking to someone and…smoking.

”Ciel.”

”Nana…”

”Haru.”

”Right sorry, uh, what are you doing here?”

”I came with Rin.”

”Hey Haru you…oh hey Ciel you made it!”

Rin came out of a side door fixing his pants.

”Sorry there was a line at the bathroom.”

”Sure, no problem.”

”Well shall we go in?”

Rin took the cigarette from Haru and took a drag then put it out on the side of the building and pocketed the filter.

”Yeah I guess, but I still don’t…”

”You will don’t worry.”

Ciel and the two boys walked to the main doors and entered. They went to the open room on the first floor where the kitchen was. There was coffee, tea, and cookies. Haru and Ciel took tea, but Rin took coffee and enough cookies for the three of them. Then they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

”I didn’t know you smoked Haru.”

”I don’t, that was Rin’s cigarette. I take a few puffs though.”

Ciel nodded as Rin walked to the door mentioned by the AA guy before and opened it. He turned on the light and Ciel saw two long tables surrounded by a few chairs. Rin took the one at the head of the table and Haru sat next to him. Ciel took the seat on the other side of Rin.

”So is this it?”

”No, we are waiting for the others to join.”

”Others?”

”Yes we…”

As Rin was talking two boys walked in that Ciel didn’t know. They found two seats and put their cups and cookies down.

”Welcome guys.”

The two boys nodded, but didn’t say anything else. A few more walked in after that and then Rin got up and closed the door. Ciel assumed everyone was here.

”Alright I think that’s it so we can call the meeting to an order.”

Everyone turned their attention to Rin.

”As you can see we have a new member so lets go around and tell out names and our first time.”

Ciel was beginning to think he was in a 12 step program.

”I’ll start. I’m Matsuoka Rin and mine was six months ago.”

”Nanase Haruka six months ago.”

”Alois Trancy four months ago.”

”Narumiya Mei three months ago.”

”WE are Shiina Asahi and Shigino Kisumi and our first time was two months ago.”

It was clear to Ciel that they were a couple. Now the table was done and they all looked at him.

”Uh…I’m Ciel Phantomhive, but I don’t know what I am supposed to say after that.”

”Tell us the first time you masturbated.”

”What?”

”Ugh shut up Haru. What he means is the first time you jerked off to Tachibana sensei, Unless it was when I caught you.”

”I…uh….”

Ciel looked around the room. No one was disgusted by what Haru or Rin had said. He started to think about the letters on the card.

”Wait a minute…does the letters on the card mean what I think they do?”

Rin gave a toothy smile to Ciel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”Yup, welcome to the Tachibana Makoto Masturbation Club.”

”Does that mean you all have…”

All the boys at the table nodded.

”I told you that you weren’t alone.”

”It’s inevitable man!”

Asahi slammed the table with his fist.

”I mean how does he get away having an ass that perfect at his age!”

”How old is he?”

Ciel looked down at the couple, but the other half answered.

”We are not sure. We think he is in his late 20’s, but it could be his thirties too.”

”No way babe, a man that fine?”

”Next you will tell me you would rather he suck your cock than me.”

”Nope, I love you perfect mouth just fine.”

”Oi love twits, you are scaring the new guy here.”

Asahi and Kisumi looked at Rin and then at Ciel who did look a little pale.

”We’re sorry.”

They spoke in unison which didn’t do much to relax Ciel at all.

”Okay so if they are done traumatizing the table, I would like o explain a bit more to Ciel.”

Rin turned back to Ciel and gave a relaxed smile.

”So basically we all have fantasized about Tachibana sensei and jerked off to him. At first I was freaked out I did it, but then Haru told me he had and slowly we learned there were quite a few. We started this club to let others know that it was okay and not like they were going to act on it.”

”I mean yeah, this isn’t exactly a fan fic here. We would get in a shit load of trouble for sure!”

Ciel looked down at Alois as he spoke and took a sip of his tea.

”I guess that makes sense.”

”I am guessing you don’t have him for class huh?”

Ciel turned to face Mei.

”No I joined the cooking club after school.”

”Lucky, we see him every day. That makes it worse.”

Ciel could only imagine the hell the others go through.

”*knock knock* Uh…am I in the right place?”

Ciel looked up as the door opened and he saw Sawamura Eijun from the cooking club.

”Ciel!”

Eijun walked in and hugged the bluenette radiating relief from his body.

”Welcome Sawamura, have a seat.”

Naturally Eijun sat next to Ciel. He had a cup of milk and cookies. Ciel thought it was kind of cute.

”We should redo introductions I guess.”

The boys all nodded at Rin and went around the table again. When it got to Eijun, Rin explained everything again. Eijun took it a little worse than Ciel did jumping out of his chair and shaking a bit in denial. Ciel put a comforting hand on him like Rin did before. Slowly Eijun sat back down.

”My boyfriends and going to kill me.”

”BOYFRIENDS?!”

Kisumi and Asahi practically jumped over the table at Eijun who cringed and pushed into Ciel’s personal space to get away from them.

”You are dating two guys?”

”Uh…yeah.”

”Wow, he must really have some great cock sucking skills.”

Asahi and Kisumi nodded to each other in agreement.

”NO I DON’T I’M A VIRGIN!”

The whole table reacted as the young brunette shouted.

”Whoa! Okay that’s cool, nothing wrong with that.”

”I am too.”

Eijun looked over at Haru when he said that and smiled.

”Thanks for sharing Haru. ANYWAY…so this is why we are all here. It is nothing to be ashamed of as we are all growing boys and dealing with puberty sucks ass…and so does Asahi as we found out last meeting unfortunately.”

”Just trying to share with the group.”

”Can you not?”

Both Mei and Alois looked at each other and laughed that they were thinking the same thing. The rest of the meeting was much more relaxing as the eight boys talked about their fantasies about their beautiful sensei. Before they realized it an hour had passed and it was time to go.

”Thanks for making me feel better Ciel.”

”No problem Eijun, and I don’t think Miyuki and Kuramochi will kill you over this.”

”Still, I’ll just come to meeting with you.”

”That’s fine I don’t mind.”

Eijun gave Ciel a big hug and then ran off to somewhere. Ciel decided to grab another cookie and then head out.

”Ciel?”

Ciel whipped his head around at a voice he didn’t recognize. Oh no, who else could know him here. He saw where the voice was coming from and then stood in shock with his mouth open.

”Sebastian?”


	4. Secrets and Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”We know you have been up to something Bakamura.”
> 
> Ciel saw Eijun pressed against the lockers. His two boyfriends were blocking any escape. The younger boy looked nervous as he held his head down refusing to look at Kazuya or Yoichi.
> 
> ”Oi, we’re talking to you, look at us.”
> 
> ”I-I-I can’t, you’re sc-scaring me.”
> 
> ”Then just tell us the truth Ei-chan.”
> 
> ”Yeah, where have you been going every Wednesday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well I made it past the two hardest days for me in March so I will be alright for a few months I think. I am glad that I was inspired to write this chapter from the place that I used to sneak out of school to go to for pizza and fries! ^0^
> 
> Poor Sawamura gets bullied a little, but he has Ciel to care for him so he should be alright...right? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Ciel could not think of a worst situation to be in right now. Of all people to run into, why was it Sebastian. As the older boy started walking towards him, Ciel was trying to think about what he could say as to why he was here. He did not expect for Sebastian to speak first.

”Ciel…I didn’t expect to see you here. How long have you been coming to AA?”

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped. AA? Wait…did that mean…

”Ciel? Sorry I know it’s anonymous and all, but I’ve never met anyone near my age here.”

”Oh uh…that’s alright, I was just…surprised…to see you, that’s all.”

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck and started to blush. It was not a reaction that Ciel had ever seen from the ebony haired boy.

”So…when did you start uh…drinking?”

Ciel thought back to when he had tried a sip of champagne at his cousin’s wedding.

”I was 12.”

”I started when I was 10. I used to steal some from my old man when he passed out from his own drinking and beating on me.”

Ciel just stood there listening to the horror stories of a childhood that he would never wish on anyone. Once it seemed that Sebastian was done speaking Ciel saw relief in the teens eyes.

”Hey, are you doing anything after this?”

”Um…no?”

”How about going for a cup of coffee…”

Sebastian realized how stupid he sounded when he was holding a Styrofoam cup at the moment. Ciel gave a small chuckle and reached out touching the older teens hand lightly that was gripping the cup.

”How about we get something better to eat than cookies.”

Sebastian gave a real smile without the nervousness from before.

”Yeah, yeah I would like that.”

Both boys made their way out of the building and to the parking lot and Sebastian’s car.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Ciel was lost in a tune in his head as he walked down the hall toward his English class when he heard a familiar voice. Ciel slowed down a bit and leaned against the wall near the bathroom. He moved to the corner and peered around.

”We know you have been up to something Bakamura.”

Ciel saw Eijun pressed against the lockers. His two boyfriends were blocking any escape. The younger boy looked nervous as he held his head down refusing to look at Kazuya or Yoichi.

”Oi, we’re talking to you, look at us.”

”I-I-I can’t, you’re sc-scaring me.”

”Then just tell us the truth Ei-chan.”

”Yeah, where have you been going every Wednesday?”

”I…I can’t tell you, but I promise it isn’t bad!”

”How are we supposed know that when you won’t tell us anything!”

Eijun cringed when Yoichi yelled at him. Ciel felt horrible for him. He wished he could interfere, but he figured it would make it worse. Ciel heard foot steps and slipped into the bathroom and waited. When he was sure they were gone he went back out and peered around the corner again. Eijun was slumped on his knees with his arm blocking his hidden face. It was clear to Ciel he was crying.

”Eijun?”

Eijun looked up and saw Ciel standing by the corner.

”Oh Ciel, they are so angry at me.”

Ciel felt his heart break as he slipped to his knees and took the younger boy in his arms and held him as he cried. Honestly it was a silly reason for a fight, but Ciel could understand why Eijun said nothing about the meetings. He was probably embarrassed.

”Hey, how about we ditch last period and get some pizza?”

”Yeah *sniff sniff* that sounds good.”

Eijun wiped his nose against the sleeve of his uniform and Ciel laughed and called him gross. That made the boy smile through his tears. Ciel helped him up and together they headed away from the locker area not realizing that they were being watched.

”I am going to hit him in his pretty little face for messing with our boy.”

Yoichi cracked his knuckles against the palm of his hand as he thought about sending the preppy kid flying.

”Easy Mochi, we know where they are going so we will just get there first and find out more information before we confront them.”

”Fine.”

Yoichi folded his arms against his chest in mock anger and Kazuya laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek that made his boyfriend turn beet red. They agreed to meet right before 8th and hide so that they could see the other boys leave the school grounds.

*

*

*

”Are you sure about this Ciel?”

”Yeah, I learned about it last year, it is the best place cause security can’t see cause of the bushes.”

After the bell rang Ciel and Eijun followed the seniors out to the parking lot as if they were done with classes too. Then they ducked behind a tree and crawled through a set of bushes. When they came out the other side they were off school property and near the gas station most of the students used to fuel up. They dusted themselves off and headed across the street to the pizza place. They walked in with the other seniors and went up to the counter and ordered two slices each and some fries. They grabbed two drinks and then headed to a vacant table passed two other boys in hoodies both on their phones.

”I can’t believe you got pineapple.”

”It’s not as bad as people think as long as you do the BBQ sauce instead of tomato. Then it’s like having a Hawaiian burger.”

”I’ll stick to my white pizza thanks.”

”Yeah, but spinach?”

”With the bacon it tastes amazing.”

”Hmmm, trade bites?”

”Sure.”

”Miyuki never wants to try my pizza, he and Mochi senpai…”

Eijun started to tear up at the thought of his boyfriends. Ciel reached over and patted his head.

”It’s okay Eijun.”

”I just hate keeping secrets from them, but I don’t think they would understand this.”

”I know what you mean, I have someone thinking I have a drinking problem rather than tell him the truth about why I am there.”

”Ouch.”

”Yeah, but we have gone out to eat each week so…”

”Wait… like a date? Who is it?”

Eijun forgot his sorrow for a moment and bounced with excitement in his seat at the thought of Ciel dating someone.

”Sorry Eijun, I can’t say. I mean he is there for the other kinds of meetings and those are anonymous.”

”Alright, I understand.”

Eijun sulked a little, but perked up with the food arrived. He picked up his first slice and dug into it with vigor. Ciel laughed and picked up his own slice diving into it. Between bites of their pizza they talked about classes and their homework. When they each finished their first slices they traded and tried the other.

”Oh wow, that isn’t bad at all. I mean I’m not crazy about warm pineapple, but the BBQ sauce works nice!”

”I can’t believe that spinach on pizza is so yummy! The bacon really makes it!”

The two boys traded back and then went back to eating.

* * *

”Why haven’t they said anything for a while?”

”I guess they are eating again and you better eat too cause cold fries are nasty.”

Yoichi grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them in his mouth.

”Buf why habn’t day said anyfhing about da secwet yeft?”

”Don’t talk with your mouth full Mochi.”

Yoichi growled and opened his full mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Kazuya.

”Shhhh listen.”

”So are you still having those dreams Ciel?”

”Yeah, I mean it was really bad last Friday when sensei wore that shirt.”

”Right? I mean he said it was made of silk and I can only imagine what it felt like to rub against it!”

”Silk?”

”Rub?”

The two eavesdropping boys looked at each other in confusion.

”I don’t remember any sensei wearing silk last Friday do you Kaz?”

”None that we share and anyway, Eijun and Ciel are in different grades so how did they have a…wait…what was Tachibana sensei wearing at Cooking Club?”

”I don’t know, I think it was a blue shirt that he said something about and…”

Yoichi stopped in midsentence. He started to remember what their sensei said that afternoon.

_”Why thank you for the compliment Rin-chan, it was actually a gift and it is made of real silk!”_

_Rin smirked as he watched their sensei preening in front of them with the mention of the compliment. He leaned over to Haruka and whispered something to him. Haruka shook his head, but Rin waved it off._

_”Real silk huh? I never felt real silk before sensei.”_

_”Oh well then here, you can touch me!”_

_Someone made a choking noise in the room, but Yoichi didn’t see who it was. He just watched as Tachibana sensei walked up to Rin and took his hand. He then leaned over and placed the hand on his chest._

_”Isn’t it soft?”_

_”Yeah, and it almost feels creamy too.”_

_”Great description Rin-chan!”_

_”Oh get a room you two.”_

_There was laughter through out the room as Sebastian cat called to the two of them. Yoichi watched Tachibana sensei start to stand up joining in the laughter when he jumped a bit._

_”Oh!”_

_”Sorry about that sensei, I guess you moved too fast.”_

_”That’s alright, it’s not like I’m a girl anyway so my nipples don’t serve a purpose other than during arousal, but no fear, nothing like that would happen with you guys.”_

_Yoichi could not believe that their sensei would say something like that and out loud. After that is was in plain full view of everyone that Tachibana sensei’s nipples were both hard and showing through the silk shirt as he discussed the recipe they would be trying that day._

”I can’t believe that is who they are talking about!”

Kazuya nodded and continued to listen to their boyfriend and Ciel.

”I am guessing that we will all have something to talk about at the meeting when it comes to that scenario.”

”Oh you think we won’t have more by Wednesday Eijun?”

The two boys laughed and then rose taking their garbage with them. They were so engrossed that Kazuya and Yoichi didn’t even have to hide this time. Once they were gone Kazuya looked at Yoichi.

”I guess we know where we are going to be on Wednesday huh Mochi?”

”Oh yeah and then we will finally get to the bottom of all this bullshit.”


	5. Serious Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What do you want with Eijun.”  
> It wasn’t a question, but a statement and it startled Kazuya a bit.  
> ”We just want to talk to our boyfriend.”  
> ”Well you can’t. He has someplace to be now and you are scaring him.”  
> Eijun never expected Haru of all people to protect him.  
> ”Haru…”  
> ”It’s okay EIjun, I have you.”  
> ”Now wait a fucking minute, Sawamura is ours and…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter was hard to write cause it is the gateway to drama and angst and just...yeah.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday***_

”Are you doing anything this weekend?”

Ciel was in the middle of eating a hefty amount of udon from his ramen when he heard Sebastian ask him a question. He stared at the older boy across from him as he froze in mid slurp.

”I mean w-we don’t have to do anything you know I just…”

Ciel quickly realized that the ebony haired boy was reading him wrong and quickly finished his bite making broth splash everywhere as he shook his head to try and convey his answer with no words. Instead he ended up getting broth in his good eye. Maybe he should not have put that much chili paste in his ramen.

”Ow! Son of a bitch! No no, I was not saying to to the idea, I just...where is my napkin?”

Sebastian quickly grabbed his napkin and dunked it in his water and pressed it against Ciel’s eye. The cool water immediately took effect on the pain.

”Ah, thank you.”

”I didn’t mean to startle you like that.”

”It’s fine and I am doing nothing this weekend.”

”I have tickets to the Food and Wine festival.”

”Are you sure that is a good idea...sorry.”

Sebastian laughed and touched Ciel’s hand in a calming gesture.

”It’s okay, I promise I am only going for the food.”

”Alright, then yes I would like to go.”

”Great! I’ll pick you up at your house then around eleven.”

”I’ll be ready.”

”Would you gentlemen like seconds?”

The proprietor of the ramen shop appeared in front of them with fresh bowls.

”Yes please!”

* * *

”So tomorrow after club we follow him right?”

Kazuya and Youichi were at another ramen shop making plans of their own about their boyfriend.

”What do we do when we catch him?”

Kazuya put his green tea down and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

”We talk to him.”

”Just talk?”

”What Mochi did you want to fight him?”

”No, but if he is cheating on us with…”

”I don’t think he is cheating honestly, I just think he is...well embarrassed at whatever this is. Too much to tell us about it.”

”We do make fun of him a lot.”

”Yeah, but it is so easy to bully him and he makes such cute noises when he is in distress.”

”Yeah.”

Both boys sighed and looked off into the distance thinking about their boyfriend and how in love they were with him.

”I am glad we didn’t have to fight over him.”

”I can’t believe he agreed to date us both.”

”I can’t believe you did argue with him you Tanuki bastard.”

Kazuya laughed and leaned over kissing the striped blond on the cheek making him blush and punch him in the arm.

”Ow, what was that for?”

”Don’t do shit like that in public!”

”Awwww are you embarrassed Mochi-kun?”

”Shut up!”

Youichi dove back into his ramen as Kazuya continued to laugh at the former delinquent's reaction.

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday Evening***_

”Where the Hell are they going, church?”

Kazuya was a little confused when Ciel and EIjun pulled up into a church parking lot. There were a lot of cars and people outside smoking and drinking coffee. It didn’t look like the craft fairs that his grandmother went to. In fact it reminded Kazuya of a movie he once saw where…

”Wait...Mochi…”

”What is it?”

”I could be wrong, but I saw this movie where this guy went to one of those meeting for people that drink too much and it looked a lot like this.”

”Bakamura doesn’t drink though.”

”Maybe Ciel does?”

”Yeah, but they were talking about Tachibana sensei.”

”I don’t…”

Another car pulled in and a familiar face got out of it.

”Is that the guy that sits in the back of the cooking club?”

”Sebastian right? Yeah I think so.”

From the tree they hid behind Kazuya and Youichi saw him walk up to Ciel and chat with him. They couldn’t see Eijun anymore though.

”Where the fuck did he go?”

”Wait I think...what the fuck?”

Youichi pointed to where he was looking and Kazuya saw Their boyfriend talking to Rin and Haru also from the club.

”Okay what the fuck is going on?”

”I don’t know, but we are going to get to the bottom of this right now.”

Kazuya pulled Youichi from behind the tree and they both marched over to where Eijun was. Eijun was deep in conversation with another boy they didn’t know when Rin saw them.

”Ei-chan, you didn’t tell me you told your boyfriend’s about this?”

”I didn’t I...M-Miyuki? Mochi s-senpai?”

”Hey _Ei-chan_. What’s going on?”

Eijun turned white and started to back up with fear as he faced his boyfriends, who looked less than happy. Haru picked up on this and moved in front of him blocking their advancement.

”What do you want with Eijun.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement and it startled Kazuya a bit.

”We just want to talk to our boyfriend.”

”Well you can’t. He has someplace to be now and you are scaring him.”

Eijun never expected Haru of all people to protect him.

”Haru…”

”It’s okay EIjun, I have you.”

”Now wait a fucking minute, Sawamura is ours and…”

”What is going on here?”

Ciel arrived and seeing the mess that was happening and how scared his friend looked he moved over to protect him. Youichi saw Ciel and grabbed his shirt.

”You! You little shit you started all this!”

Before Youichi could blink he was on the ground and clutching his nose. He looked up through his tears and saw Sebastian holding the bluenette to his chest and growling at him flexing the hand he had just punched Youichi with.

”Get your fucking hands off of him!”

”Youichi!”

Eijun ran over to his boyfriend and dropped to his knees.

”Oh my God are you alright?”

”No dumbass I just got punched in the nose by this little shit’s boyfriend!”

”Don’t call Ciel a little shit Mochi.”

”Oh so you are taking his side now? Come on Kaz we are out of here. You can stay with your little fuck buddies for all I give a shit.”

Youichi pushed Eijun away, stood up, and started walking away. Kazuya looked down at Eijun.

”Senpai?”

Eijun looked up at Kazuya with tears filling his eyes.

”Sorry Sawamura, I’ll talk to him.”

Kazuya jogged to catch up to Youichi leaving Eijun on the ground sobbing.

”Eijun.”

Eijun looked up and saw Haru holding out a hand.

”Thank you Haru senpai.”

Eijun got up and wiped his tears with his sleeve. Ciel moved away from Sebastian and over to Eijun putting an arm around him.

”I’m sorry Eijun.”

”It’s okay. I shouldn’t have come without telling them.”

”Ciel, what’s going on? Why is half the cooking club here?”

Sebastian looked confused and Ciel swallowed hard.

”They are here for the same meeting that I am here for Sebastian.”

”Wait…so you are not here for…oh my God, I am so stupid.”

”Sebastian.”

”No no, it’s okay never mind.”

Sebastian wait!”

Ciel reached out for the older boy, but he was pushed away and landed next to Eijun who caught him.

”Don’t touch me! I can’t believe I told you all that stuff about me and you were lying the whole time! Were you making fun of me? Were you talking with your buddies here about me huh Ciel?”

”No no no I swear I wasn’t Sebastian!”

”Whatever I’m out of here!”

Sebastian! Sebastian where are you going?!”

”Wherever the fuck I feel like!”

”Sebastian please listen to me!”

Fuck you Ciel.”

Sebastian walked back to the parking lot and got in his car. He gunned the motor and tore out of the place. Ciel was shocked. How did this night end up like this.

”Hey…”

Ciel turned and saw Rin.

”We’re heading inside are you two…”

Ciel looked at Eijun and shook his head.

”I think we’re going to go.”

”Hey.”

Haru walked up to Eijun and hugged him to everyones surprise.

”You have my number from the meeting list. Call me if you want to talk okay?”

”Thanks Haru senpai I will.”

”Take care of him Ciel.”

”I will Haru. Bye everyone.”

As the boys filed into the building for the meeting, Eijun and Ciel headed for the car.


	6. Sorry Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Eleven months sobriety huh?”
> 
> ”Yeah I guess.”
> 
> ”When did you get this?”
> 
> ”On the 23rd last month.”
> 
> ”The 23rd of this month is next week.”
> 
> ”So?”
> 
> The man put the coin down next to the lowball filled with whiskey.
> 
> ”Seems a shame to throw all you hard work away, especially when you are still so young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was going to end this with this chapter, but I decided to extend it to two more, so it will be eight chapters in all. This chapter is mostly about the Daiya boys. The end though deals with Sebastian and two surprise characters. One will be named and the other, if you can guess who is the bartender, you will win a fic with the pairing of your choice! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Week, Friday***_

Ciel looked forlorn behind him at Sebastian’s empty desk. He had not been back to school for the past week and a half and he was not at club today. Kazuya and Youichi were there, but neither of them was talking to Eijun. Ciel felt so bad for the boy. Eijun sat huddled in his seat on the verge of tears every moment.

”Hey what’s going on today with you guys? You all seem like such gloomy Gus’s?”

Tachibana sensei was trying really hard to bring up the mood of the room, but even his bright smile was working this time. He stood in front of the classroom and looked back and forth between all his students.

”Ei-chan?”

”Yes Sensei?”

”Can you please go to the library and borrow a DVD player for the class?”

”Sure.”

”Take C-chan with you.”

Ciel turned around from his most recent look at Sebastian’s desk.

”Me Sensei?”

”Yes yes, the two of you go now shoo!”

Ciel and Eijun both rose from their seats. As Eijun left he heard Youichi scoff and mumble something under his breath. He let his head droop even more and without thinking Ciel put an arm around him.

”Come on Ei-chan, let’s get back quickly.”

”Yeah.”

They left the room and walked down the hallway toward the library.

”Still no better with your boyfriends huh?”

”No and I don’t understand at all! Miyuki Senpai said he would talk to Mochi Senpai, but on Thursday neither one of them was talking to me! I just…”

Eijun hiccoughed and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

”Eeww, here Ei-chan use my handkerchief. You don’t want snot on your sleeves.”

”What does it matter, no one is looking at me anymore. I don’t have to look good for anyone.”

Eijun slumped against the wall outside the library door. He slid to the floor and buried his face in his knees shaking with sorrow. Ciel patted him on the head and left him the little square of cloth as he entered the library. He walked up to the desk and gave the sensei’s request. While he waited for the librarian to retrieve the device he looked around the room. Between one of the tall shelves he saw a familiar face.

”Asahi.”

Ciel whisper shouted as best as he could to get the boy’s attention. Asahi looked up and gave a smile. He put the book down he was looking at and walked over.

”Hey Ciel, what are you doing here after school? Report research?”

”Nah, it’s my cooking club.”

”Oh, what are you cooking today?”

”Nothing so far. Sensei sent Eijun and I down to get a DVD player.”

”Where is Eijun?”

”Outside waiting.”

”Is he…”

Asahi reached behind and scratched the back of his neck slightly.

”Ah, Rin told us what happened during the meeting. Sorry about the trouble you two are dealing with.”

”It’s okay, I mean…I shouldn’t have lied to Sebastian and…”

”But you didn’t!”

”Shhhh!”

The librarian returned with the DVD player just in time to admonish Asahi. Asahi bowed and then gently led Ciel away between the book cases furthest away from the desk.

”Look, I’m sorry that your friend has problems, but he assumed that you did too. Did he ever actually ask you if you…you know.”

”I mean, he asked when I started drinking and I didn’t lie to him about the wedding I went to, but I should have explained things better.”

”I guess, but you already knew why he was there and being at a Masturbation meeting is a little more embarrassing I think.”

”Yeah that makes sense.”

”A-chan.”

Ciel looked and saw Kisumi standing at the beginning of the bookshelves.

”There you are! Oh hey Ciel, hey did you know that Eijun is asleep outside the library?”

”Oh no, he passed out from crying!”

”We should bring him to the nurse.”

”I’ll do it. Can you guys bring this to the Home Ec room and tell Sensei what happened?”

”Sure Ciel, we got you.”

Ciel handed the player to Asahi and then followed Kisumi out of the library. When they opened one of the double doors they saw the younger boy slumped over. His tear streaked face was clearly seen by all three boys. Asahi helped Ciel prop Eijun onto his back and then they made their way to the student elevator.

”You gonna be alright with him?”

”Yeah, we’ll be good.”

Asahi and Kisumi watched the doors close on the two boys and then headed toward the Economics Wing.

*

*

*

”And that was the first and last time I even thought about piercing my ears.”

Youichi rolled his eyes as the rest of the class laughed at their sensei’s story. He could care less. All he was interested in was getting out of here. He didn’t even want to come, but Kazuya had persuaded him. He was told he didn’t have to talk to Eijun, which was no problem. He didn’t even want to see the liar. He wondered what else the younger boy had been keeping from him in a Kazuya. They were crazy to even think that they could handle a three way relationship. They should have just kept it between the two of them. What the fuck were they thinking?

”Mochi? Mochi are you okay?”

”What? Yeah, I’m fine, just wanna get the fuck out of here and go…”

Youichi’s sentence was cut off by two boys he had never seen before. Apparently their teacher knew who they were though.

”Ai-chan, Kisu-chan what are you two doing here?”

Kazuya noticed that not only did the teacher recognize them, but so did Rin and Haruka.

”Ah sorry sensei, but Ciel asked us to bring this to you. He had to take Eijun to the infirmary.”

Kazuya was surprised that these two boys, that he was sure were second years, were speaking Eijun with such familiarity.

”Guess we just found out another secret of his huh Kaz? Kaz?”

Youichi had noticed that Kazuya had gotten up in his seat.

”Did you hear them? Eijun is in the infirmary!”

”So? He probably did something stupid and tripped.”

”KURAMOCHI YOUICHI!”

The whole class jumped, including the teacher as he was talking to the two boys in the doorway when Kazuya shouted.

” You may be pissed at him right now, but he is still our boyfriend and we need to go check up on him!”

”Why he has Phantomhive and…”

”Youichi if you do not get up right now and follow me, you can kiss our relationship and friendship goodbye!”

Kazuya moved to the door and gave the teacher and the two boys a slight bow before leaving the room. Youichi’s eyes were wide with Kazuya’s words. He was also shocked that Rin spoke to him next.

”Look, I know you don’t like me cause you think I pulled some bullshit with your boyfriend, but you apparently don’t understand how much he cares about you and how fucked up you left him on Wednesday night.”

Youichi looked at the boy with strange sharp teeth. Why was this his fault? Why wasn’t anyone mad at Eijun? With a huff Youichi got up and left the room. He took his time walking down the hall to the stairs and then to where the infirmary was. When he arrived he walked in and saw Kazuya standing on the other side of one of the drawn curtains. He went to say something, but instead he heard crying and another voice.

”Eijun, please you have to calm down or you are going to throw up again.”

”Who cares Ciel? The two people that I care about the most don’t want anything to do with me and I…”

The sound of retching cut off Eijun’s words. Kazuya walked up to Youichi and whispered in his ear.

”Why haven’t you gone over yet?”

”I don’t know I just wanted to listen for a moment.”

The sound of Eijun’s sick covered up their words. Kazuya felt a bit bad for the boy, but then he remembered Eijun brought this on himself. He didn’t deserve sympathy.

”Come on Eijun, let’s rinse your mouth out.”

The sound of drinking water, swishing, and spitting was heard next.

”I should have never started coming to the meetings Ciel.”

”It’s alright Eijun, really Rin was right to invite you and…”

”No! It was all wrong! Even if I had those feelings if I had just told my…ex-boyfriends, it would have all been fine. They would have made fun of me and I would have gotten over it.”

”Didn’t you feel good at the meetings though? Didn’t it feel good knowing that you were not alone in your thoughts and…deed?”

”Deed? You’re funny Ciel, who calls jerking off a deed?”

Ciel let out a small chuckle, but then sobbed again. Kazuya looked at Youichi. Why was Ciel and Eijun talking about masturbating and what kind of meeting would you go to for it?”

”At least I got you to laugh a bit.”

”My whole existence is a joke Ciel.”

”Stop that Eijun, you are a great guy and you deserve to be happy with a boyfriend that trusts you.”

”What about you? What about your boyfriend?”

”Ah…I guess that’s over now huh? He won’t even answer my texts. I guess we both screwed up huh?”

”Yeah.”

Nothing else was said by the two boys hidden by the curtain. Kazuya and Youichi looked at each other and then Kazuya motioned to Youichi to go back outside of the room. Once they were Kazuya quietly closed the door.

”What the hell was Ciel talking about?”

”Ciel? What about Eijun? He cried so much that he threw up twice! Mochi, we need to fix this!”

”Why? He is the one that lied to us!”

”Cause clearly we were going to make fun of him about whatever it was he was worried about.”

”That makes no sense!”

”Oi.”

Kazuya and Youichi turned when they heard a voice in the hall. They saw Rin walking up to them.

”What are you doing here?”

”Sensei asked me to check on everyone.”

”What so you can keep your little secrets safe Matsuoka?”

Youichi sneered at the taller boy, but it had no effect. Instead he received a razor sharp smirk back.

”You really aren’t worth his time at all you know that?”

”What?! Why you piece of…”

”Excuse me, I have more important things to take care of, like checking on my friend.”

Rin pushed past Kazuya and Youichi and entered the room boldly. Youichi raised his hand to grab at Rin’s shirt, but Kazuya stopped him. Instead they both stood in the open doorway as Rin walked behind the curtain.

Rin had to school his face at how bad Eijun looked. He was pale and the tear tracks on his face were numerous along with the pile of tissues on the side table. Rin walked over and ruffled Eijun’s hair a bit earning a small smile from the slightly gaunt boy on the bed.

”Hey Ei, how are you feeling? Sensei was worried about you. Don’t worry Asahi and Kisumi delivered the DVD player. You’ll be bummed, we are watching Ratatouille.”

”Oh I love that movie! Mochi Senpai bought me the DVD for Christmas and…”

Eijun started to tear up again and Ciel reached for another tissue.

”He should probably go home Rin, he threw up twice from crying so hard.”

”Gross. Well at least you got rid of that shit they called lunch today.”

Ciel had to give credit to Rin for really trying to cheer Eijun up. He had wished that Kazuya had come though. He knew that Youichi was still angry at Eijun for Wednesday.

”What do we do about his boyfriends Rin? I mean this even more of a misunderstanding than Sebastian and I are dealing with.”

”That’s still a mess too huh?”

”I am so afraid he is going to drink cause of me and…”

”Stop, stop Ciel. My uncle was an alcoholic and you can’t let them use you as an excuse. If they are going to drink, they are going to drink. There is nothing you can do to stop them.”

”I know I just…”

”We both should have told them the truth Ciel.”

Ciel looked from Rin to Eijun.

”Oh sure. Hey Sebastian, I’m not here for an AA meeting, I’m here cause me and everyone in this room has had fantasies about our too hot to be legal Home Ec teacher and we all jerked off to wet dreams about him.”

”You what?!”

Eijun and Ciel jumped when they the privacy curtain was pushed aside and both of Eijun’s boyfriends appeared.

”You jerked off to Tachibana Sensei?”

”We all have, and there are more of us.”

Youichi looked at Rin.

”What the fuck are you talking about Shark Bait?”

”Whoo ha ha.”

Youichi looked at Kazuya when he let out the extra line from the movie. Kazuya just shrugged and Rin didn’t seem to care.

”Yeah that’s right. A bunch of us get together and talk about our fantasies about Tachibana Sensei to alleviate the guilt of what we do and to understand hat we are not the only ones.”

”That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard of.”

”Actually I think it is pretty clever.”

Youichi looked back at Kazuya.

”Are you serious?”

”Yeah. I mean I didn’t feel guilty when I did it, but some people do and…”

”Wait wait wait, _you_ jerked off to him too?”

”Um…duh, he is pretty hot and some of the stuff he says and does. I mean who wouldn’t?”

”Right? Welcome aboard Kazuya.”

Rin reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet handing Kazuya the same card he handed to Ciel and Eijun a few weeks ago.

”The T.M.M. Club?”

”Yup, the Tachibana Makoto Masturbation Club.”

”Wait…so you have a meeting about this?”

”Yeah, those two boys you saw take Tachibana sensei’s regular Home Ec class and they go to along with others.”

”So Eijun wasn’t…oh no…”

Youichi felt terrible. He had accused their boyfriend of cheating on them and all he was doing was alleviating his guilt over jerking off to their hot teacher.

”I am a piece of shit.”

Rin looked at Youichi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”No you aren’t you are someone who was hurt at the thought that someone that they loved was not being faithful. Now go talk to him and tell him the truth, that you love him so much that the thought of losing him was killing you.”

Youichi felt another hand on him. He didn’t have to look to know it was Kazuya.

”Come on, let’s go talk to Eijun.”

”Ciel won’t let us.”

”I’ll handle Ciel.”

Youichi felt tears welling up and spilling over.

”I’m sorry that I called you Shark Bait.”

”Whoo ha ha.”

Youichi and Kazuya laughed when Rin did the line this time. The laughter carried into the infirmary and brought Ciel to the door.

”What are you two doing here? Come to make Eijun feel even worse?”

Ciel’s words stung Youichi, but he knew he deserved it.

”No, I came to apologize.”

” _We_ came to apologize.”

”Let them in Ciel, the three of them have a lot to discuss.”

Ciel was reluctant, but he trusted Rin so he moved and watched Youichi and Kazuya walk in. Rin closed the door behind them.

”It will be alright, they need some time to talk. Now what about you? Have you heard from Sebastian?”

”No. He won’t return any of my texts.”

Ciel sighed. He didn’t even know why he kept on trying.

”Don’t worry Ciel, if things worked out for these three, I am sure that they will work out for you two also.”

”But what if he drinks and…”

”Ciel.”

”I know I just…I never felt so helpless before.”

Rin pulled Ciel into a hug. Ciel wrapped his arms around the taller boy and let his tears fall for his own misfortune.

* * *

Sebastian sat at the end of the bar staring at the lowball in front of him. It was filled halfway up with Haku Shoyu whiskey. It was the first hard liquor he ever tried and he knew the taste very well. It was surrounding a ball of ice that was keeping it cold and refreshing so that when he drank it, it would slide smoothly down his throat and quench his thirst. Drops of condensation from the moderate temperature in the bar were slowly making their way down the outside of the lowball and pooling in a ring where the short glass rested on a napkin with the bar’s logo on it.

”Are you gonna drink it or just stare at it again?”

Sebastian looked up at the bartender. He had a tuft of hair on his chin that could hardly be considered even a goatee.

”What do you care, I still paid for it.”

”Whatever buddy.”

The bartender walked away leaving Sebastian alone once more. Sebastian sighed and reached into pocket. He pulled out a pouch and placed it on the bar. He opened it up and let the contents slide out. All kinds of colored coins covered the polished wood in front of him. As he stared at the coins he saw a shadow creep onto the bar next to him. Then a hand reached out and picked up the green coin. Sebastian followed the hand to see a man with glasses seated there.

”Eleven months sobriety huh?”

”Yeah I guess.”

”When did you get this?”

”On the 23rd last month.”

”The 23rd of this month is next week.”

”So?”

The man put the coin down next to the lowball filled with whiskey.

”Seems a shame to throw all you hard work away, especially when you are still so young.”

Sebastian looked wide eyed at the man and then looked to see if the bartender had heard him. He was down the other end talking to a busty blond thankfully.

”Are you trying to bust me?”

Sebastian spoke gritting his teeth.

”No, I was just wondering what would put you here when you are so close to this.”

The man pulled out a set of coins and laid them on the bar. Sebastian looked at them and his eyes went wide for a different reason now. The man had a first, third, fifth, and…

”Seven years? You have a seven year chip?”

”Actually it is over two years old. I will be receiving my ten year next month.”

”Wow? When did…sorry I shouldn’t…”

”It’s okay son. I was about 12 when I started drinking. The pressures of home and school, being a model student, it just took a toll on me. Before I knew it I was drinking all the time, even in school. I wouldn’t sleep, I would just black out.”

”Man, I have done that before. It’s not fun and is pretty fucking scary.”

”At least you realized that and you re trying to recover from it. So are you gonna tell me why you are here thinking about taking a drink?”

”I…I was betrayed by someone that I thought cared about me. I thought they understood my situation and it turned out they weren’t even an alcoholic.”

”Is that a bad thing?”

”I mean no, but I told them stories about my drinking and why I did and how hard it was to quit and…”

”Did they make fun of you for it?”

”No, they were very encouraging and supportive and…”

”So what is the problem then? Sounds like they are a pretty good person and they care about you a lot to encourage you to stay sober.”

”I guess, but why did they lie and say they were an alcoholic too?”

”Did they actually say they were an alcoholic?”

”Not in actual words no.”

”So did they really lie to you then?”

”But isn’t it the same as a lie if you don’t tell the truth?”

”Why did you think they were an alcoholic in the first place?”

”They were at an AA meeting when I ran into them.”

”Did you see them at the meeting? Could they have been there for something else?”

”I mean…maybe?”

”Sounds like this is a case of misunderstanding. Maybe it would be better to talk to this friend and find out what they really feel?”

Sebastian looked at the man with the coins. He realized that he really didn’t give Ciel a chance to explain anything.

”I think I made a terrible mistake.”

”I don’t think you have. Did you take a drink?”

”No.”

”Then you are fine. Come on, I’ll give you a ride home and then tomorrow you can make up with your friend.”

”Thank you uh…”

”Ryugazaki.”

”Thank you Ryugazaki-san.”

”You are more than welcome son.”

Both men gathered up their coins and put them away. They left the bar together. The bartender walked over and collected the never touched glass of whiskey with a smile while he wiped the water off the bar.

”Nice job Rei.”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki. ^-^
> 
> Credit for the art used in my cover, I did texture, background color, boarder, and text goes to [Jeeha02! ^-^](https://www.deviantart.com/jeeha02/art/Makoto-369173681)


End file.
